1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emulsifier-free, skin-conditioning cosmetic or dermatological preparation and a method for its preparation. The preparation is obtainable by a specific method, which in turn brings about advantageous skin conditioning properties.
The preparation is suitable for application to wet skin without being completely rinsed off and therefore facilitates rubbing in cream while showering.
Rubbing in cream under wet conditions, skin care under the shower, is summarized as skin conditioning. This means, inter alia:                1. Use of a customary shower product for cleaning the skin, rinsing off        2. Application/spreading of the preparation according to the invention to wet skin        3. Showering off again with warm or cold water        4. Drying the skin.        
2. Discussion of Background Information
Cosmetic or dermatological preparations can be divided on the basis of their application time and their intended use. Some products are washed off immediately after use (“rinse-off”), while others are intended to remain for longer on the skin and have an effect there (“leave-on”).
Cosmetic preparations for caring for the skin are developed primarily for use on dry skin. These preparations are known as leave-on preparations, such as creams, lotions or body milk. They often are formulated as emulsions, in particular W/O, O/W, O/W/O or W/O/W emulsions.
Emulsions are generally understood as meaning heterogeneous systems which consist of two immiscible liquids or liquids that have only limited miscibility with one another, these usually being referred to as phases. In an emulsion, one of the two liquids (water or oil) is dispersed in the form of very fine droplets in the other liquid. The liquids (pure or as solutions) are present in an emulsion in a more or less fine distribution, which generally has only limited stability.
If the two liquids are water and oil, and oil droplets are present in fine distribution in water, the corresponding system is an oil-in-water emulsion (O/W emulsion, e.g. milk). The basic character, for example electrical conductivity, sensory properties, ability of the continuous phase to be colored, of an O/W emulsion is determined by the water phase. In the case of a water-in-oil emulsion (W/O emulsion, e.g. butter), the principle is reversed, the basic character here being determined by the oil.
Leave-on preparations are unsuitable for use on wet or moist skin. Due to the presence of emulsifiers therein, they can emulsify water and, due to the presence of lipids, sometimes leave behind an oily film.
By contrast, rinse-off preparations are designed for use under the shower or during bathing. By contrast, rinse-off preparations, however, involve to a lesser extent the care aspect as is obtained upon rubbing in cream.
It is desirable to provide a preparation which both takes into consideration the care aspect and can be applied as rinse-off, for example under the shower.
One property of cosmetic products that is very important to the consumer but can only be measured quantitatively with difficulty is their texture and sensory properties. The term “texture” is understood as meaning those properties of a cosmetic which are attributed to the constitution of the preparation, and can be perceived by sense of feel and touch and in some cases expressed in terms of mechanical or rheological flow properties. The texture can in particular be tested by means of sensorics. The texture of cosmetic products, which can optionally be influenced with the help of additives, and their effects which can be ascertained objectively are of virtually identical importance to the consumer.
The term “sensorics” refers to the scientific discipline which deals with the evaluation of cosmetic preparations on the basis of sensory impressions. The sensory assessment of a cosmetic is made on the basis of the visual, olfactory and haptic impressions.                visual impressions: all features that can be perceived by eye (color, shape, structure).        olfactory impressions: all odor impressions that can be perceived upon breathing in air through the nose, which can often be differentiated into initial scent (top note), main scent (medium note, body) and after-scent (base note). The volatile substances only released upon application also contribute to the olfactory impression.        haptic impressions: all sensations of the sense of touch which concern primarily constitution and consistency of the product.        
The sensory analysis makes use of the possibility of ascertaining the overall sensory impression of a product integrally. Disadvantages of sensory analysis are the subjectivity of the impression, the ease with which the test subjects can be influenced and the considerable scattering of the results brought about as a consequence. These failings are nowadays countered by using groups of trained test subjects, mutual shielding of the testers, and statistical evaluation of the mostly extensive analytical data.
In view of the foregoing it would also be desirable to be able to provide preparations which, besides the criteria customary for cosmetics such as compatibility, storage stability and the like, also offer the consumer essential, hitherto unknown cosmetic, in particular sensory, benefits. In particular, the sought preparations should be suitable for use in the body care sector, i.e. for use on the entire body, and at the same time be sensorily attractive.